Doc Finebeak
. Doc Finebeak, a Snowy Owl, or Bubo scandiacus, is a famous freelance tracker. Wearing a single black feather on the left side of his ear slit, he is respected by all crows and is given a rare circumstance to be able to travel during the daylight hours without fear of being mobbed by them. He was once in the employment of the Pure Ones; now at the great tree; Madame Plonk’s companion, and later, mate. He is feared and respected by crows History [[The Hatchling|''The Hatchling]] Finebeak was hired by Nyra for the Pure Ones in tracking down her son Nyroc. He quickly kept on the trail of him and his close friend Phillip, aka Dustytuft. The Outcast Doc Finebeak regretted working for Nyra and vowed to never serve her again. He met Uglamore, a deserted Pure One at Beyond the Beyond. They witnessed Coryn (formerly Nyroc) grabbing the Ember of Hoole, marking him as king of Ga'Hoole. When Nyra aimed for the ember, Doc Finebeak and Uglamore helped in attempting to lead Nyra into the jaws of a sick wolf. Unfortunately Uglamore was killed when Nyra slipped out of the way and escaped. The Golden Tree The reowned tracker met Madame Brunwella Plonk, the singer at the great tree. She was on a mission to get to Coryn and the band and tell them of the worship of the Ember of Hoole that was taking place at the great tree. Doc Finebeak offered his assistance in finding them. Later, he and Soren went to Ambala to get the flying snakes Slynella and Stingyll to cure Twilight after the battle in the Tunnels of Despair. He then followed the Guardians to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. The River of Wind Doc Finebeak came to take residence at the tree and became Madame Plonk's companion. He later was requested by Pellimore to find her daughter, Bell. Eglantine and Primrose found out about a slink melf from Nyra. They informed Doc Finebeak of it. He then snapped his crow feather in two and gave it to them, since they would need to travel day and night. Doc Finebeak and Ga'Hoolian chaws were on their way to stop Nyra's slink melf at the Middle Kingdom. He ecountered the Striga, a blue owl from the destination who also saved Bell's life. The Striga then led them to the Kingdom. Exile Doc Finebeak became Madame Plonk's new mate. Later, he witnessed the brave owl, Kalo, stand up against the Blue Brigade. Doc Finebeak was later requested by the parliment to find some hireclaws. The War of the Ember In order to prepare for the War of the Ember, Coryn sent Doc Finebeak to recruit crows, as he was feared and loved by them, Not only did Doc get the crows, but also got seagulls to join as well, forming the Black and White Brigade that specialized in bombing enemy troops with their "birdie pies." Personality ''Coming Soon! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Owls Category:Snowy Owls Category:The Hatchling characters Category:The Outcast characters Category:The Golden Tree Characters Category:The River of Wind characters Category:Exile characters Category:The War of the Ember characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mates